


They're Good Omens Drabbles, Ok?

by arealshitwizard (gaiusgallus)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Oscar Wilde - Freeform, Other, Roses, Serpent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiusgallus/pseuds/arealshitwizard
Summary: I never write anything! So I thought, drabbles! Each is 100 words or less. I was thinking around the lines of, '100 words? I can do that!' So here are some little snapshots~





	1. Roses

He'd taken to growing roses indoors. Roses grow greedily and bloom without threats from horticultural demons. The other plants found themselves jealous at the positive attention the rose bush received. Crowley knew this. He hoped the roses would set an example for the Jade Pothos, which had been obstinately refusing to flourish. He found himself with an excess of trimmings, blood red roses that he'd hate to go to waste...

Aziraphale took to keeping a vase of roses in the book store. They contrasted starkly against the towers of leather-bound books. Under their floral scent lingered a touch of brimstone.


	2. Wilde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea that Aziraphale and Wilde had something going on... but not as much as I love the idea that Crowley is just a jealous baby.

As he dusted, the angel reminisced fondly, hand lingering along the spine of a signed copy dedicated to one 'Ezra Fell'. He knew Crowley despised this shelf of his shop in particular. Through the years, Aziraphale came to realize that Crowley believed something untoward had happened between the two of them. Despite Aziraphale's insistence that he had been Wilde's muse in friendship only, Crowley would grumble and flare at the mere mention of Wilde's name.

Why the devil (pun intended) would Crowley even care, if they had been something more? Aziraphale continued his dusting, the question sitting warmly in his mind.


	3. Serpent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like being a snake would be so cool.

The flat was top of the line, cutting edge. His pride and joy was the heated tile flooring in the bathroom. He would step from the shower onto what felt like sun warmed stones. Sometimes he would linger in place, eyes closed. The steam from the shower would open and blush his skin. It felt like being back there, back then. In the garden, slithering through the hot sand and stones, lush wet air full of life. The shimmer of mist in the vibrant green jungle. Small heartbeats, swallowed whole. The sweet taste of blood thrumming against his tongue.


	4. Baker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this while a lil buzzed and beaming

Crowley wiped a hand across his brow, flour peppering his cheeks.

 _'Baking wasn't so hard, now was it?'_ He thought, pride pricking at his skin, the sin settling like an old friend.

The snicker doodles flattened and fattened in the oven under his watchful eye.

Spiced and bold, with a buttery shortness to them, they were a perfect facsimile of the unlikely pair.

In his mind's eye, the angel popped a cookie into his mouth, beatific smile blooming up onto those rosy cheeks.

A Something stirred in his stomach.

The Anticipation nested deeply in the coffer of his heart.


End file.
